Without a Trace
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: If Tim could remember they would say he had gone mad. A vampire and a one-eyed man as a rescuer were just too odd, even for NCIS.


**Without a Trace**

**Title: Without a Trace**

**Author: Effie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire nor NCIS. They belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and NCIS**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: If Tim could remember they would say he had gone mad. A vampire and a one-eyed man as a rescuer were just too odd, even for NCIS.**

**Characters: Tim McGee, Abby Scuito, Xander Harris**

**Word count; 1034 **

Timothy McGee typed away like never before. Abby had been missing for two weeks. Two weeks without a sight of her nor any thing indicating where she had gone. Abby had just vanished without a trace. For the first time he felt powerless.

He had hated when Kate died but there had been closure. Kate died, quickly and painlessly. There had been something to do. They knew who had killed her but this, this was worse. There was no closure with Abby, no knowing where she was or if she was lying decomposed in a landfill. And by now he knew she was probably dead, if by some miracle she were alive then chances of finding her were slim to none.

When the doorbell rang that evening he stalked to the door and swung it open. He expected to see Tony or Ziva or even Gibbs. His heart almost stopped when he saw Abby. Smiling, perky Abby was standing in front of him with a smile that nearly made up for the weeks of worry.

"Abby," He whispered almost afraid she was an illusion.

"Timmy," She said smiling. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed.

"Abby, where have you been?" He demanded feeling his shock turn into anger.

"Here and there. I've changed McGee, I've found something so much bigger but I couldn't get back until now." She smiled. "I want to show you, McGee." She said smiling that smile that made his heart flutter.

"Abby," He began unsure of what to do.

"McGee…Tim, invite me in and I'll tell you everything that's happened to me. Then we'll go visit Gibbs. I promise. I just wanted to see you first." She looked at him with those eyes, "Please."

"We'll go straight to Gibbs after?"

"Yes." She smiled at him. "I promise. Now aren't you going to invite me in?"

McGee was about to open his mouth when there was a male voice yelling, "DON'T!"

"You again!" Abby shouted. "McGee, let me in and get your gun! McGee, hurry!"

"NO! Don't do it." The unknown male said.

"McGee!"

"Come in, Abby!" He yelled backing away and scrambling for his gun.

Abby ran in, yelling "Finally!" and closed the door.

When she turned to him his heart stopped. This wasn't Abby. This was a horrible parody of her.

"What are you?" He asked backing away suddenly unable to come up with an explanation. He could almost feel the synapses in his brain misfiring.

"Don't you pay attention, McGee? I said I've changed." She said smiling a toothy grin. "For the better," She moved forward and McGee tried to reach for his gun. She was there in seconds before he could aim it at her. "That's not a good idea McGee." Her hand was cold and felt like metal around his wrist.

Something started pounding at the door. "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to McGee." She said. "I wanted to have some time before I did this, so I could do it right. That's what I've been doing these last two weeks, practicing so I would get it right." She sighed. "Now I have to do this quickly and it's going to hurt more than I wanted to."

The door was splintering. "You're going to be like me, McGee. Then Gibbs, Tony, and even Ziva." She pulled him toward her and he struggled futilely. "I'll be back for you," She said as her teeth sunk into his neck.

McGee cried out and felt as his blood flowed out of his body. In a terrifying moment he realized he was going to die. He was going to die by something that looked like Abby. It was when his vision was getting hazy that the door splintered open.

A man with an eye patch barged in and was wielding a water pistol. Abby tried pulling back with him, he felt himself be dragged back, when then man fired the water pistol. Something wet hit him and Abby screamed.

He felt as he was dropped, too weak to get up, and saw as the man rushed forward with a wooden stake in hand. He heard Abby scream and saw her crumble to dust as the man stabbed her in the heart.

He felt the man cushion his head and whisper something. "Hey, look at me." He said it so loudly that McGee wanted to cry. "It's going to be okay."

"Abby," He whispered.

"That wasn't her. It was just the thing that killed her. It was a vampire." He gave him a bottle of something and McGee sought it instinctively. He was so thirsty. "Drink this, everything will be better. I promise." McGee drank it and the world went black.

When he came to he was in a hospital with bandages around his neck and Tony at his side.

"Hey, Probie." He greeted; his eyes were red. "Thought you weren't going to make it for a while."

"What happened?"

"Someone hurt you, bit you actually. Doctor says you're lucky to be alive." He gave him a tight smile. "McGee, what do you remember?"

McGee looked at him blankly. "Nothing. I don't remember anything." Tony smiled again.

"Doesn't surprise me with the blood loss," He grabbed his hand. "Just get some rest. The Boss and I are on it." He pointed outside the door. "Ziva will be standing guard over you."

"I'm sorry." He offered, not knowing why.

"What for, McGeek? It's not like you did it to yourself. Now get some rest. Boss wants you back in a few days." McGee nodded and closed his eyes. He was too tired to argue.

----

As Tony exited the room he knew Ziva was looking at him.

"You did not tell him?"

"No,"

"We need to tell him."

"Not now," He said quietly. "He needs time to heal. Tomorrow, when he isn't as tired." Ziva nodded, she was quieter than usual. "I need to get going, Boss wants to get the bastard that did this."

"Good luck." He nodded and left. He wanted justice. Someone had nearly killed McGee and had left Abby's ashes as a sick kind of calling card. They would get the bastard, even if it were the last thing they did. They'd find something that would identify the bastard. Then they would see what NCIS would do for one of their own.


End file.
